salem_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Koblec
it is i your website editor person @brightbluecitylights hi i'm megs elaine koblec, the wild child ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ if you’re looking for a bomb ass time, call elaine. you know that one line from that one song, “the party don’t start till i walk in,” and then the beat drops of course. yeah that’s elaine. much like the adventurous taya, elaine isn’t afraid to take risks. she’s always down for a good time with just about anyone really. she’s also super flirty with just about everyone. cute pet names are kinda her thing so if you get called ‘cutie’ or ‘gorgeous’ she’s totally hitting on you. elaine also has a passion for fashion and when she’s not partying, she’s sketching out cute new looks or completely cleaning out her wardrobe. a good time with guaranteed with this party loving chick. ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ MASTER the ability to create magical potions from magical ingredients. also known as drink the freaking poison. elaine actually discovered her potion making gift by accident. when the kids were making mud pies, she was making a potion of instantaneous combustion. that was where potion master elaine was born. she’s always experimenting, trying to create new and improved potions for her and her friends. often she’ll joke around while making the potions, wearing oversized goggles and laughing maniacally shouting “it’s alive! it’s alive!” you really never know what to expect with elaine. & oana, romantic — the cliche enemies to lovers. elaine and oana hate each other with every single bone in their body. their minds scream hatred yet their hearts scream love. it’s like these two can’t keep away from each other without fighting or blushing. also known as you either kiss me or punch me you fool. these two are currently "together," per se. as court explained in oana's page, they're in the honeymoon period, but because of their stark differences in both interests and personalities, will they last? plus, elaine seems to slowly be drinking herself more and more into alcoholism, joining oscar and lucas in what they call the junkies of the group. could that jeopardize her situation with oana? & elaine, romantic — taya and elaine was a one time, three time thing. you know the stereotype about college girls? well they’re basically that. during nearly every party, they get a little too close together and their lips may or may not find each other. also known as friends with benefits, sorta. & elaine, platonic — the party girls who occasionally hook up. they’re pretty close and briar often gets involved in this friendship. and when they’re together? you’re guaranteed to have a good time, an adventure you’ll never forget. they have the whole friends with benefit arrangement which works wonders for them both and gives them breathing space from the rest of the burkion school. also known as party girls. & oscar & lucas, platonic — when elaine isn’t hanging out with taya, she’s one of the dudes. the party crew if you must. the flirty club. they love to live life to the fullest and often just stay up late chatting about the girls and guys at the school and the latest conspiracy theories. the guys are protective over elaine and the same goes for the party girl. also known as fireside chats and good times.